Sosúa
Sosúa is a seaside town in the Puerto Plata Province of the northwestern Dominican Republic. About One of the most intriguing communities of the wonderful north coast, the city is located about 25 km (16 miles) from Puerto Plata and a few kilometers from Cabarete and the Gregorio Luperón International Airport. This northern city, due to its privileged location, its incredible beaches and hotel complexes, is one of the premier tourist attractions in the country. History The Sosúa Foundation is officially recognized with the arrival of 800 Jewish settlers who were welcomed by the government of the dictator Rafael Leónidas Trujillo in 1938. The Jews introduced the dairy and meat industry that is still an important economic engine in the city. It also survives a synagogue with an interesting museum about the Jewish community, which today has nevertheless dispersed towards the capital of the country, Santo Domingo, and the rest of the north coast. Geography The municipality of Sosúa is 25 km (16 miles) east of the city of San Felipe, capital of the province of Puerto Plata, and 15 km (9 miles) from its Gregorio Luperón International Airport. It has three municipal districts: Sosúa, Cabarete, and Sabaneta de Yásica. ] Heritage Culture The economic and social idiosyncrasy has not allowed the development of a cultural scene. It burdens the work of dozens of painters who sell their Caribbean-style works to tourists. Since the year 1940 and long before, the Dominican Republic has been a refuge for the Jews since many were brought into the country under Gregorio Luperón and his government, also some merchants and European intellectuals, all of Jewish origin. During the Trujillo era, visas were granted and visas were given for 100,000 Jews, of which only less than 1,000 arrived and many, seeing the conditions of the country, emigrated to the United States in search of a better future for their relatives; others, attached to the heat of the island, stayed in this town. Holidays In the Jewish community of Sosúa, Jewish customs and traditions are maintained during the festivities, but despite its history the community has been decreasing little by little. There is currently an official in the synagogue who conducts the Shabbat monthly, so they can do Shabbat (שבת) once a month. Tourism The most prominent places of this municipality are: Los Charamicos and El Batey, the latter is distinguished by being where most of the hotels and shops are located. The name of El Batey is due to the fact that in 1918 there was a "batey" of the United Fruit company. Bananas were planted in the fields of the municipality and exported through the use of the port that was built on Sosúa Beach for small boats. The municipality since the eighties has been a tourist destination of the most important in the country, being previously a quiet town of Jews who were engaged in livestock and dairy products production as well as meat products. The municipality today has become one of the most important tourist enclaves on the north coast of the Dominican Republic. Recreation Sosúa is an excellent place to practice various leisure and entertainment activities. Diving is one of its biggest attractions, since it has some of the most prominent immersion points, such as: Airport Wall, an area full of underwater murals and tunnels; Zingara Wreck, a spectacular shipwrecked ship; and Coral Gardens and Coral Wall, which are beautiful coral reefs; as well as excursions to Cayo Arena, San Juan River, El Choco National Park and Monkey Jungle. In the center of the city is Mirador Park, a beautiful place to walk quietly while enjoying its aquatic landscapes and part of the history of the place is known. In this park there are scattered different Jewish symbols in homage to those who fled Nazi persecution. The famous Jewish Community Museum, which is located next to the synagogue, will show you the history of the seven hundred Jewish settlers who were welcomed as refugees from World War II between 1939 and 1945. These Jews, who fled from the Nazi repression, they settled in this area of the country and promoted a strong dairy and meat industry and have left an important cultural mark on the city. Likewise, the Mundo King Art Museum contains a great exhibition of Dominican and Haitian art that will bring you closer to understanding the art of this Antillean island. Two of the most visited enclaves such as the Los Charamicos and El Batey areas, the latter, is where most of the hotel complexes and commercial areas are. Keep in mind that Sosúa is an important destination for adult tourism, so you have to be prepared and know that men can make proposals almost anywhere. Sosúa is also famous for its cuisine. In the city there are many restaurants where you can taste the best traditional Dominican food. References Sosúa https://es.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Sosúa_(República_Dominicana), https://hobotraveler.com, https://es.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Sosúa, https://www.visitarepublicadominicana.org/sosua-puerto-plata Michael Vedrine est la mejor Category:Cities and towns of DR Category:DR Highway 5 Category:DR Route 21 Category:Puerto Plata Province